As Thick As Blood
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A man with a broken heart. A woman with a her life falling apart. Will fate put them together, or tear them further apart? [Incomplete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one, get it through your heads already!!

Note: Not your average Romance/Angst fic! Enjoy : D

Prelude:

------------

She felt cold.

Very, very cold.

Cold and very, very lonely.

How could she have not noticed it before?

How could she have been so cold?

Staring at his tombstone, guilt made her chest ache.

She killed him, just like his friend said she did, she killed him!

She had killed him with her own cold words, she killed him with her ignorance and rage.

He was so lonely, so sad, so _desperate_! How could she have not noticed it when she should have?

Was she truly- _inhuman_?

Her sight blurred, she could not believe it, she could not believe that such a feeling could make a man kill himself.

She thought she understood love, but because of his sudden actions, she's confused.

'_If my feelings weren't true love, then what was true love?_'

She was at loss.

She was alone.

Alone in her life, just as the man before her is alone in his grave.

She cried, sad and lonely tears.

All she could do, was beg for his forgiveness.

---------------

A/N: confused? Don't worry! You'll understand soon enough.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

---------------

She sighed heavily as the taxi stopped at the targeted building, her bloody red hair bounced away when she shook her head hard and struggled violently with the door that refused to open at her will. The driver apologized and stepped outside to open it for her, once he had opened it, she angrily yelled at him, telling him to fix it, her peach colored eyes flaring with rage and her face wrinkled, her voice pitch and loud, clearly declaring that she was not feeling very friendly, her words were chosen by her tensed sense of frustration and irritation.

A man with ruby-red eyes and long, silken raven hair sighed and cupped her shoulders, asking her to relax and to leave the poor driver alone, after a short curt argument; she accepted and scowled her way into the building as she lugged a big suitcase in both hands. The raven haired man apologized to the driver and paid for the ride before picking up their other suitcases; apologizing once more he followed the redheaded woman into the building.

Her long, silken bloody red hair flared under the sunlight before the woman fled to the shade, it had been a hot summer day and she was not feeling cool whatsoever; actually, she was feeling very angry and hot, it just had not been her day. She strode to the watchman and presented a slip of paper, showing that she had rented an apartment within this building and she wishes to claim the keys. The watchman silently accepted her paper, scanned it for qualifications before he went to the back of the room to get her the needed keys.

It was a five-story building with four apartments in each floor; the two newcomers noticed, and although the building seemed small, the reputation of the building was very good, they needed a good place to stay for the coming few weeks. The raven haired man silently followed his hotheaded, redheaded companion, the watchman calmly went up to the third floor and unlocked the door of the second left apartment. Entering the apartment after accepting the keys, the redhead and raven haired man made themselves comfortable.

The apartment was very humble and the furniture was in lazy brown and grey, the redhead paid no mind and instantly went to inspect the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen. The raven haired man coolly placed the suitcases near the bedroom door and plopped on the puny sofa, leaning back for a more comfortable position, he watched the redheaded woman pace around like a cat trapped in a cage.

"You need to relax, you know." He said quietly, "Anymore outbursts and you might get another heart attack."

"I Don't Give A Sh!t!" she cried angrily and violently slammed the wooden bedroom door shut, barely breaking it off it's hinges, "Look at this place, just look at it! They call this pigstop a house? It smells like dust!" she argued angrily.

"It's only normal, after all, it hasn't been used for a while." He replied tiredly, "You should relax, please come over here and sit down." He patted the empty space next to him on the seat, "I'll massage your shoulder for you." He offered.

She spared him a small irritated glare before she sighed heavily, brows knot she gave the apartment one last look before she tottered towards the sofa, plopping next to him, she laid to her side and placed her head on his knees, "Do I really need all this help?" She murmured.

"You just need to rest." He smiled and began stoking her head, gently massaging her scalp, "Dr. Faust said that you only got the heart attack because you were very stressed and over worked yourself, you've been working too hard."

"Yeah, whoever heard of a woman getting a heart attack when she's barely even thirty years old?" she snorted, "I'm twenty six for crying out loud! I'm too young for this!" she argued, annoyed.

The raven haired man leaned down and kissed the side of her head, "That's why I'm here, I'm here for you." His lips slightly curved in a little compassionate smile.

She huffed a little smile, pushed herself sitting up and kissed the raven haired man on the corner of his lips, "Thanks you, Testament; this really means a lot to me." She began softly; "If you haven't gotten into my office that day, I would've been six feet under right now." she halfheartedly released a weary chuckle.

Gentle ruby eyes locked to peach orbs, "I never would've realized what our partnership was really like until it had happened, I was so afraid to lose you, I realized just how much I love you." He touched her cheek and in return, kissed the corner of her lips, "For that, I thank you, Baiken."

The redhead smiled sadly and scooted closer, snuggling into his side, "I'm too young to die." She felt her body heat lessen and her head began to cool down.

-------

"Confrontment – Volume One."

"Confession: Chapter Five: Part 1 of 3"

-( _The heat of the sun was leaving the daylight and the shade of night was beginning to draw down it's curtains, the sky colored in ink blue, the stars began to light in marvelous sparkles in the sky, almost like diamond dust, blown away by the gentlest of breeze. She stood there, alone and scared, she was too afraid of the outside world, too afraid of herself, too afraid to venture out and be hurt by others again. _

_She did not want that, not again! _

_ It hurt too much, it hurt to know that the only one she had ever loved, did not feel the same way towards her. It hurt to think that no matter how long you wait, how much you want him to realize that you're here, no matter what you sacrifice, you will never be the one to hold the keys of his heart; to realize that you are nothing but a thief to him, a thief who's trying to steal his heart for her own glee. _

_It always hurt when people did not understand, but what really hurt the most is when they misunderstand you. _

_It felt just like death. _

_Cold and painful._)-

-------

"Anji?" silver hair draped over ruby eyes as a pale skinned man walked into the dimly lit bedroom, "You still working on that novel? It's past midnight!" concerned, the silver haired man walked over.

The body before him was hunkered on a small desk, papers and scraps of notes of some sort were scattered all over the desk and floor, "I guess I lost track of time." A weary voice replied, it was low and tried, "Just a few more minutes, I really want to finish this page."

"No you will not!" the silver haired man frowned, "You're been working on this for the past five hours! Give yourself a break!" he argued and effortlessly took the pencil from the hunkered man's hand.

"Chipp, please!" ebony hair shined against the nightlight, sad brown eyes dimly reflected the weak glow of the lamp, "Just a little more, I think I finally got this chapter finished!" he breathlessly begged.

Ruby red eyes shone in the dim light, the silver haired man studied the ebony man's expression.

Tired chocolate brown eyes peeked half open from under the drape of long, ebony hair, the thick bangs were practically blocking the man's view, the small frames of glass were at the tip of the bridge of the ebony haired man's nose; fingers long and thin, fingertips slightly bruised from holding the paper and pencil for so long, the wrists were skinny and slightly shaking.

"Anji, please." The silver haired man said in a concerned tone, "The doctor said that you should eat more and stop writing for a while, if you keep pushing yourself like this, you'll die!" he argued gently before kneeling on one knee at the ebony haired man's feet, "Please, just come with me to the kitchen, I made you something really special." He smiled doubtfully.

Tired brown eyes hazily blurred, "But- I'm half a page away from finishing chapter eight." He argued weakly.

Silver hair reflected the light of the lamp, "You can finish it tomorrow, please?"

Brown met red, slowly the man averted the gaze and spared the scattered notes on the desk a glance, "You're not going to try and lock the room when I step outside again, are you?" he gave a suspicious look.

"I won't." The ruby-eyed man replied, a sincere, warm smile curved in his pale lips, "You can finish this tomorrow, okay? I promise I will never lock you out of your beloved room."

The ebony haired man slowly nodded and heavily pushed himself out of the small wooden chair, with little support of the silver haired man, they began to make their way towards the kitchen.

"Chipp?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you- do you really think my novel would be good?"

"Anji, you are the best novelist I have ever read for! If this new one doesn't break the record, then nothing else will!" he chuckled.

Anji smiled, his lazy brown eyes shone from under the drape of long, thick black bangs.

"There you go." Chipp said as he carefully helped him friend seat himself on the wooden chair at the kitchen table, a small meal of pasta and sauce with drinks was ready, "Now eat up, you'll need them."

Brown eyes scanned the table, "Chipp?" he said quietly, still not eyeing his friend.

"Yes?" the silver haired man replied in slight fear.

After a long pause, the man lifted his chin to smile tiredly, but warmly at his friend, "Thank you, for all your help."

"What are brothers for?" he smiled widely before pouring little drink into a glass, "Now eat up, you need to take your pills soon, don't want you blacking out on me or anything." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Ebony hair draped over blurry brown eyes.

"Nonsense; we're brothers! We look after for each other!"

Tired brows eyes blurred again before they hid behind the drape of long, thick ebony hair; after a long pause, Anji picked up his fork and began to eat.

---------------

A/N: I'm aiming to make it a story with lots of short chapters, gives a better chance for faster updates, though I'm easily author-blocked these days. lol! Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? Still confused? Don't worry your little heads, things will be explained in time, just read and have fun, ne?


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two:

--------------

She stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but her bathrobe tight around her body, humming happily to herself, she dried her hair, walked over to the bed and sat down, slipping on her new clean and fresh under clothes. She added little perfume and fixed her hair, stroking her slightly damp, silken strands into long fine lines, her peach colored eyes reflected the sparkle of life and she glittered with joy.

She felt very pleased with herself.

There was a knock on the door, "Baiken, breakfast is ready." The raven haired man's voice trailed into her ears, so she smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute." She replied and walked over to her still unpacked suitcase, she picked out a short sleeved, turtle-necked, white cotton shirt and blue jeans, pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and then let two long locks like ear tails at her shoulders, she placed little gloss on her lips and smiled.

Raven hair draped over ruby eyes when the man smiled from over the kitchen table, a sweet compassionate smile curved on his lips, "You look lovely." He chuckled and pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you." She smiled back and sat in the chair, now gazing down at the meal he had made, "This looks good!"

The raven haired man smiled, "Nothing out of the ordinary, but thank you anyway." He sat down and poured a glass of orange juice for her in a glass.

She smiled and accepted the glass, taking a sip, she gazed back down at the meal, "Soft boiled eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice."

He chuckled and produced a small box from under the table, "I got a little surprise for you." He presented it to her slowly.

She was surprised, a little hesitant, she accepted it, inside she saw a small, heart shaped cake, cream writing the words '_Get Well Soon_' on it.

"I was thinking of something bigger, but then I remembered you're not the type into sweets." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

She smiled and glanced up at him, "Thank you, Testament." She glanced down at the small heart shaped cake, picked up a fork and then took out a bite, "Hm! Strawberry cheese cake?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes, does it taste okay?"

"It tastes just fine." She took another bite.

'_Yes._' She said to herself, '_Today will be a very good day._'

--------

"Confrontment – Volume One."

"Confession: Chapter Five: Part 2 of 3"

-(_He stared idly at the fireplace, the small specs of red, orange and yellow danced in a confusing way, sometimes in a rhythmic pattern, some others, in complete random movements. Just as life. The old man sighed heavily, he sank into that soft, leather armchair and placed his smoking pipe between his tired, thin lips, gently sucking a little before blowing out the small, grey whisk of smoke, he closed his tired eyes and sighed._

_ She had come to him again, that young little girl; she was so beautiful, so compassionate and so sweet, but he could not let her come close, not now, not ever. He had lost everything once, he is not willing to let himself go and get hurt again, he had felt love, he had suffered love and he had experienced the sweet and the sour about love. He had already lost his loved one, he could never allow himself to love another woman again, even if she is willing to sacrifice herself for him. _

_She was still too young, he was too old, she was energetic and so full of life, he was tired and preferred to stay still. _

_She wanted to jump and embrace love, he wasted to stay still and be forgotten. _

_She was alive, he was as good as the dead._

_He could not love her, nor could he let her love him._

_It would only hurt them both._)-

----------

The pitter patter of rain on the window made his eyes haze again, his ebony hair made the room look so dark, even the dim light of the study desk wasn't helping, so he brushed back the long, thick bangs and looked down at the paper under his hands, he smiled; the blank, empty white paper, the black and yellow pencil, the shallow, faint smell of ink from his previous inking pen still staining his fingertips, the smell of cold coffee in the mug sitting next to his hand on the table, the still footsteps that walked into the room, calmly stopping behind him.

"Want me to turn the lights on, Anji?" the silver haired man's voice trailed out, "It's pretty dark in here."

"I can see." Ebony hair bounced lightly when the man shook his head.

Chipp sighed, ruby red eyes fixed to the window, "Rain and sunlight, you don't get to see _that_ everyday." He smiled and walked over to the window.

"… _And when the roar shook heaven and earth, the void in her ears were filled with what felt like eternal silence_…" pale thin lips murmured slowly as they told the busy hand the words that were to be written.

Ruby-red eyes turned to glance at the scraps on paper the man was scribbling down, he smiled sadly and then looked outside once more.

The sunlight was peeking faintly through the thickness of those fluffy grey, drizzling clouds, although it was summer, rain and sunlight were rare to be in the same scene together, but also, it was always nice to see the children from around the block gather around, happily playing under the drizzling rain, the sunlight creating small rainbows on anything that reflect it's light, a giant rainbow decorating the small peeking areas of the sky.

"Want to go outside? I think it's a pretty peachy weather today." Silver hair reflected slight sunlight.

Hazy brown eyes glanced over to the ruby eyed man, a small glint of inspiration seemed to light his mood, "Don't move!" he said quickly and exchanged a few glances from the scrap of paper to the confused standing man.

"Inspiration?" Chipp asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer.

"…_like an angel sent from heaven, it's hair like the silver strands of a silken sash draped over its head, brilliant blood coated rubies were the eyes of crimson tears, the angel stepped forth and spoke, it spoke words that rang through the havens like seldom silver bells, it said: O troubled one, let there be faith and you shall receive what you are wishing for_…"

Chipp felt a strange sensation tingle through his spine, "What did she say to the angel?" he then smiled.

Chocolate brown eyes closed and his eyelashes fluttered momentarily, almost as if drawing back a dream, "_O gracious angel, please answer my call, I have prayed to God, I have tried my best, but he who I love would not acknowledge me. What am I to do to be in his heart? What am I to say for him to believe my love for him is true?_" ebon brows knot and the eyes flashed brightly, no haziness to disturbed the flare of brown, "_You shall know the answer to your questions, but first you must confront him and confront his true self, only then will we be able to help, only then will he acknowledge your existence._" He gently hummed.

Ruby eyes spared the cloudy sky a glance, "The rain stopped." He announced softly.

"…_And when she awoke, she instantly knew she had only that mere one last chance_…" the ebony haired man murmured as he began scribbling down his thoughts on paper, too busy to notice the other man's sighing voice.

"I think I'll go get a picnic basket ready." Silver hair fled the sunlight and hid into the dimly lit room again, escaping to the outside.

"_And then she knew, she knew there was nothing more_…"

The haziness retuned to the dim, tired brown eyes.

---------------

A/N: well?


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three:

---------------

She stepped out of the apartment for the first time in three days, it had been raining a light drizzle the past two hours, so she assumed it would make a good chance to get a picnic ready, after the rain had softened the weather and the sun was comfortably warm, going to the nearby beach would be a good advantage to her stressed body. She readied the snacks and drinks, Testament readied the car and umbrellas incase it would start raining again, some extra clothes and anything they might need in case of emergencies.

The redheaded woman figured the beach would be crowded by the time she got there, and she was right, so she and her raven haired partner decided to change location to a nearby park, it was less crowded, the rain had gently made the park pleasant in the noon time and the clouds have made the place cool down enough for children to play in light clothes.

Once arriving at the park, the redheaded woman spread the large, square, red-and-white patterned piece of cloth on the grassy field before placing the umbrella and baskets on the corner, she sat down and smiled at the raven haired man besides her, they sat down and relaxed under the soft sunlight, watching children play with a soccer ball a short distance before them, they were laughing loudly, happy with life and enjoying their times of innocent play.

"Sometimes, you wish were just a little younger just so you won't have to take care of any responsibilities, no?" Baiken started quietly, leaning against the ruby-eyed man's shoulder, her head under his chin.

The man smiled and curled an arm around her shoulders, his hand landing softly on her shoulder, "Sometimes, but not always." he replied.

"Well, working in the company as a lawyer have really done me so well, damn it." She halfheartedly growled, scooting closer into the man's hold, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and closed her peach eyes, "Do I really need this vacation?"

"Dr. Faust said that you need four weeks to recover, I'm sure this long a vacation should put your frazzled nerves where they belong, we simply don't want you to get another heart attack, you know. It scared the daylight out of me the first time." He nuzzled her temple before pressing his lips at it.

"Sorry for scaring you, then." She sadly smiled and pushed herself sitting up, "Sometimes, I still cant believe I'm alive, I keep checking my pulse thinking that I'm just experiencing a cruel dream of some sort."

"Well I'm here, be sure that I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better." He kissed her temple again.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his chin, near the corner of his lips.

-------------

"Confrontment – Volume One."

"Confession: Chapter Five: Part 3 of 3"

-(_She could not understand, what was it that he could not see? Did he not see her love? Did he not feel it in her words or actions? Did he- not accept it to begin with? Did he hate her? Was that why he rejected her the way he did? Was she a burden to him? Did she disgust him? Was there something about her that he did not like? Was there something she had done wrong?_

_Was it a mistake?_

_Was **she** the mistake? _

_Why couldn't he acknowledge her love? _

_Did he not like it? _

_Did he- not like her?_)-

------------

Placing the basket under the tree's shade, silver hair gently reflected the bright sunlight, ruby eyes shined with the warmth of the sun, his lips curved into a small crescent moon. Silver hair bounced once more when the ruby eyes turned to glance at the man sitting hunkered under the tree, hugging his knees, idly staring awed at the scene before him.

Ebony hair looked more like dark brown under the bright light of the warming sun, the clouds had began to separate and the heat had increased quickly as soon as the raindrops began to evaporate. The children still laughed and ran about, kicking the small ball in black and white, hazy brown eyes were fixed to the defenseless round item, the laughing and kicking, the battle over the two-colored item never lessened or seized for the past hour.

Ruby-red eyes glanced wearily at the daydreaming man, so he smiled and gently placed a hand on the thin shoulder, "Anji, would you like something to eat?"

After a long pause, the reply came as a silent shake, saying no.

"But you've had nothing of much this morning, you're probably hungry." The silver haired man argued.

Hazy brown eyes stared blankly at the droplets lingering at the mere tips of grass near him, his scrawny, long-fingered hand reached to collect the droplet into the tip of his finger, eyeing it dreamily.

"I'll make you a sandwich, then." Chipp sighed and reached into the basket to get the needed items.

Anji watched the small clear, crystallized droplet slide down his finger, reaching the middle of his palm where it stopped.

"…_And when the sky began to cry, she felt the tears of sorrow bathe her, swallowing her into the eminent darkness_…"

Chipp instantly jerked to face the pale man, "Anji! Keep it down! Someone might hear you!" he scolded softly.

Hazy brown eyes turned to lock with ruby-red eyes, "_The sky was crying._" He announced weakly, "_He died._"

Chipp sighed and spared the man before him a sympathetic glance, "I know Anji, I know." He patted his shoulder and forced a little smile, "Would you like a drink? I brought you some of your favorite! Ice lemon tea." He offered as he flashed the cool can in front of his friend.

Brown eyes cleared the tiniest bit, "Do we have rice balls?" he smiled hopefully.

Chipp grinned, "Of course we do! Just a sec." ruby eyed shone with relief as he reached into the basket, he took out the drink and meal before handing it to the ebony haired man, "Here you go, and remember! This is yours, don't share it with cats, dogs, birds or whatever, got it?" Chipp warned quietly.

The ebony haired man nodded, a little disappointed, he unwrapped his meal and took a bite, the dreamy look back into his hazy brown eyes.

The silver haired man sighed, "Oh okay! You can share it, but not all of it, okay? This is your meal, not theirs!" he spared a little smile.

Brown eyes lit slightly and then smiled, the ebony haired man stood up, "I think I'll go for a stroll."

Brows knotted, the silver haired man stood as well, "Need help walking?"

"I'll be alright." Chocolate brown eyes lit a little more, "I won't take long."

"Okay, but if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you, okay?"

Anji said nothing; he simply smiled sweetly, the little wrapping of rice balls still in his hands with the can of ice-tea in the other.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the little brother from the big brother!" the ruby-eyed man sighed lightly.

Concerned ruby eyes followed the weakly built, scrawny, ebony haired man as he slowly strode into the park, he was probably heading towards the old bench near the fountain, they loved that place since they were kids, it has always been their gathering spot, lots of cats and birds gathered there, whenever Anji went there he either had rice or such for the pigeons, extra meat from a burger he didn't want for the cats and dogs, or peanuts for the squirrels; he simply enjoyed sharing his meal with others, usually prefers to scatter it and not have any himself.

Chipp picked up his cool drink of lemonade and took a sip; he angrily remembered how things have obviously changed about his brother ever since that Chinese dame dumped Anji for a rich French guy! She was using them, they realized, she never cared about his brother, she only cared about the size of his wallet. If she knew what he had become right now, he knew she would probably come back crying, begging for his forgiveness just to indulge herself in his money again, Anji was heartbroken, he knew that he would probably fall for her again if she did so.

True that that cruel incident awakened Anji's writing skills, but it had somewhat taken away Anji's good life, Chipp thought; he had become nothing but a mere man who writes romance-angst-drama novels, sitting in his room under a fake publicity name, all his work were titled by the author '_Gale_' and is forced to keep it a secret. His works have been known world wide and many women have fawned over his work, but he never felt satisfied. Chipp felt hurt, no matter how much or how hard he had tried, he could never bring his brother to smile that old, sweet and dopy, honest little smile again, and even when he did manage a smile, it's always appeared sad or fake.

'_I'm sorry I weren't there for you when you needed me, bro._' he watched the ebony haired man's figure until it faded between the trees, '_I promise I wont let you get hurt again._' He told himself.

-------------

A/N: I'm sure you've noticed that this is going to be a Romance/Angst fic with slight Drama/Humor, right? I'm not telling you what the pairing is yet, though I'm sure some of you might have figured it out by now. Anyway, having fun yet?


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four:

--------------

She sat down with the book in her hands, turning the page she smiled sadly and brushed a teardrop from her eyelashes, she stopped for a moment to pull out a handkerchief from her bag and patted her wet eyes, she sniffled and gazed down at the open book before her, mixed emotions were clear on her face, she was sad to tears and angry as well, her grip on the book never lessened.

The raven haired man poured her a hot cup of tea, "Is that a new book?" he asked.

She sniffled, "Yes." She placed the book mark in the book to wipe her nose, "I swear, if I knew where this Gale guy lives, I'd want to give him a piece of my mind! His work is so wonderful and yet so goddamn heart aching! He can make you cry no matter how tough you are." She murmured between stifled sobs.

Testament gently took the book and placed it into the bag, "Stop crying, you're here to be happy and get well, not read such depressing angst novels!"

"It's not angst! It's also a romance novel! One of the best out there." She argued sadly and finally managed to get herself together, "I need to take a walk, see you in a while, okay?"

"Will you be alright?" the raven haired man asked worriedly, "You look tired."

"I'm okay; I just need some fresh air." She spared him a small smile and took a sip of the drink he had poured her earlier; once she was done she stood up, brushed her clothes, kissed his temple and then walked away for a good long stroll.

The rave haired man watched her until she faded into the distance.

A moment later, he did not know why, but he was beginning to get the bad feeling that something was about to happen.

He tried to brush the feeling away, he momentarily succeeded.

---------

"Confrontment – Volume Two."

"Her Return: Chapter Six: Part 3 of 5"

-(_He did not know what she saw in him, he was old, she was young, he was used, she was new, he was an antique, she was brand new, he was worthless, she was priceless! She was something everyone would want to get, he was an item that was rarely even searched for. He was very confused at her actions, he prayed that this torment would subside soon, that this young girl would realize the mistake of loving him, that she will understand she should be with others of her own age, for him to live alone with nothing but the memories of the past to accompany him. _

_ She insisted, she was stubborn, he realized, she was driven to the core, she was strangely attached to him. Her gentle words, he sweet smile, the beauty of her eyes, the elegance of her body and the gentleness of her soul, it flared with youth, it burned with passion, it was something to drive him insane, something that would make something in the depth of his soul argue and fight, something that begged him to go with her, to accept her love._

_But he could not; he could not allow himself to fall to such petty feelings. _

_He did not want her love for he did not want to hurt her. _

_He probably felt more concerned of her feelings that love. _

_But he appreciated her actions and words, he considered them a treasure. _

_She was probably his guardian angel._)-

-----------

He leaned back on that old, wooden bench, tossing the remains of the rice ball to the ground, the birds, squirrels and pigeons gathered to feed on the tasty treat. He smiled, it had been so long since he had stepped into the outside world, all thanks to his little brother for being so concerned, he had been so caught up into his work that sometimes, he actually forgot to eat at all, his little silver haired brother had found him unconscious a few times due to starvation, he had been scolded like a child, but he knew his brother was simply concerned for his health, after all, they may not have been connected by blood, but they only had each other to look out for each other.

"Excuse me?" a seldom, but sweet voice trickled into his ears like the ringing of a traditional Japanese wind-chime in a summer day's breeze, "Is this seat taken?" the voice said again.

Hesitantly, the man felt his heart throb in his chest like never before, nervously he shook his head, declaring that the seat was free, he scooted a little to the edge to give this mysterious woman a place to sit.

"Thanks." She said blankly and sat down, resting her weary feet.

He practically felt her weight on the seat next to him, it made all his senses alert in such a strange way, he felt heat invade his chest and his head felt bleak and everything suddenly looked bright it hurt his eyes.

She breathed and the bench slightly squeaked when she leaned back on it, she didn't say anything, but he felt her gaze on him for a second before the feeling went away, she was looking at the birds, "They seem familiar with you," she began, "you come here often?"

He wanted to speak, but the words were jugged in his throat, they refused to surface, so he slowly nodded, tossing a little more leftover rice to the birds.

She said nothing more, she only crossed her legs and sighed slightly.

He wanted to turn his head, to see how her face looked like, but the loud beating in his head gave him a frustrated feeling and he squeezed his eyes tight, he picked up his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes, he had been living under the dim night light for so long, his eyes have become too sensitive to the sunlight, his eyes were drawing salty tears and he couldn't help but squint them, they began to hurt.

"Hey, you alright?" her voice trickled into his ears and stroked his senses, he felt it strangely comfortable.

He nodded slowly, but still said nothing.

Baring enough courage, he lifted his head and stole a glance, but it ended into an awed and unstoppable long gaze.

He was completely astonished by the beauty sitting right there next to him; her elbow long, silken blood-red hair, like the silken strands of a tattered sash, the gentlest of breeze would made the lightest of hairs drift ever so lightly with the playing wind, her eyes were of brilliant, flaming red-peach, the lashes were long and pitch in color, giving her eyes a more piercing gaze, her half open eyes made her face look so innocent and gentle, the narrow space between her lips hinted that she was probably murmuring to herself, the fine thin lines in glossy pink looked so beautiful, the gloss clearly reflected the sunlight in an awesome shine. Her face was mellow and her cheeks were pinked, her chin and throat were long and fine, the arch of her throat gave her a more elegant appearance.

She turned to look at him, the flare of her red-peach eyes practically throwing him off guard, he felt his heart race in his chest again.

It throbbed so hard, just like that time.

Like that time when he was _so_ happy.

Could it be? Could he really find love in this woman?

Is it even allowed for him to love again?

Was it- possible?

---------------

Note: Get the pairing yet? XD


	6. chapter five

Chapter Five:

------------

Tired brown eyes all so full of misery…

Those were her thoughts as she glanced into the man's eyes; the thin, scrawny man who's sitting next to her on the old wooden bench. He dressed rather average, but his face clearly declared that he was actually a dead-man walking! His skin was pale as if he had never been under the sunlight for a very long time, the bags under his eyes were clear and his brown eyes were hazy and yet there was this glint of life in them. She felt weary, his eyes were scanning her fully, studying her with an odd expression, an expression she had never seen before.

"Yes?" she halfheartedly growled, she hated being stared at.

The man mentally flinched, he quickly dropped his gaze to his feet and wrung his hands on the paper wrapping, "N- nothing." He finally breathed.

She knotted her brows, the man's voice was so low and breathless, she began to wonder if he was sick or something. She decided otherwise, it was none of her business anyway, why does she have to bother herself with this weathered man?

She noticed that his hands began to shake, he fought to un-fist them from the wrapping which dropped to the ground with a small crunch, a few birds soon flocked over it for the rest of the rice remains.

She reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face; his fingers were slowly flexing, almost machine like, "Are you okay? You don't look so well." She told.

He breathlessly tried to speak again, but couldn't, she noticed, he just shook his head and looked away.

She tried not to concern herself with this man, but he looked so miserable, something in the depth of her stomach begged her to help him, probably her feminine side kicking in again.

He pushed himself to his feet and then waved a hand as he slowly strode away, slightly wobbling.

She watched him leave, half of her not caring, the other slightly worried.

-----------

"Confrontment – Volume Two."

"Her Return: Chapter Six: Part 4 of 5"

-(_It had been years on their last meeting, she knew that no matter how hard she'd try, he would keep pushing her away, telling her that it is or was for her own good. She still could not believe that he had been living alone for so long, had he not felt lonely? Had he lost his will to live? Was he actually happy with his life being all so dark and lonely?_

_ She didn't understand, even as she stood before him once more, she still didn't understand the eerie feeling inside of her, the feeling of pure rejection. She had confessed her love to him, he had told her that she had confessed to the wrong man, that he is not the one worthy of her life, he had told her that she was too young and fresh for him, that's he should fine the one fitting for her from her own fitting time and age. Respecting his wish, she did as he said, yet still she could not find anyone to fill in the gape in her heart, she still loved him, even after those years of travel, she still waiting for him and lounged for his affection, but he was even harder to speak with now, he had gotten too old and she had grown mature, she still loved him and he still pushed her away, claiming that she was and forever will be too young for him and he will forever be too old for her._

_He begged her to let go, to leave his old weathered body alone. _

_She could not, she did not want him to go, she wanted to be there by his side._

_He kept arguing with her, telling her that her love to him is wrong, but she did not care. _

_She swore to keep on trying._

_To either win his love…_

_Or die trying._)-

-----------

"Anji!" silver hair flashed in the sunlight and dimmed in the shade, ruby-red eyes flashed at the sight of the wobbling ebony haired man, "Thank goodness! Anji!" the man hurried to the wobbling man and carefully placed an arm over his should, the other around the man's waist, "Where the hell were you? You're half an hour late!" he scolded, "Why didn't you remind me to give you your pills this morning?"

Hazy brown eyes didn't seem to see the silver haired man and the ears didn't seem to hear a word, the taller body slowly gave down to gravity.

"Anji!" Chipp cried urgently and placed the heavy body against a nearby tree, he gently began slapping the man's cheeks, "Anji! Anji, bro! Get up! Anji!" he worriedly called, after a sec he checked for a pulse, he felt drained, "Not again! Anji! Don't you dare die on me, Anji!"

"Water! I need water!" Chipp told himself quickly and produced a bottle from his pocket; he popped two pills and looked at them before looking at the half, seemingly-asleep man before him.

Almost like out of nowhere, a bottle of water appeared over his shoulder.

Startled, Chipp spun around to meet a redheaded woman, "Who- ?"

"Just make him drink it." She scolded gently, "He looks awful."

Waiting for nothing more, Chipp took the bottle, carefully inserted the pills into the unconscious man's mouth and drained them with water.

After what seemed a lifetime, hazy brown eyes fluttered tiredly, tiredly gazing at the figure of white and red before him, "Where- ?"

"You're going to be okay, don't worry." Chipp smiled and rubbed the man's shoulders, "How do you feel?" he brushed ebony bangs from the hazy brown eyes.

Aimlessly string around, ebony brows knotted in a confused expression, "Where am I?"

"We went out for a picnic, remember? You left about two hours ago to feed the birds." Chipp replied.

Feeling a droplet of water trail down his chin, the brown eyed man touched his chin with his fingertips and his vision slightly cleared, "Ah, thanks."

"What would you do with out me, eh?" he fought a little irritated laugh before poking a finger behind himself, "If it weren't for her, you would've been dead, you know." The silver haired man told.

"Her?" Anji asked, seeing that there was no one around he was confused even more.

"Yes, she- huh?" confused, the ruby-eyed man stood up to look around, "That's' funny, where did she go?" he scratched his head.

Hopeful brown eyes looked at the confused man, "H-how did she look like?"

"Ah, I don't remember very well, but I'm sure she was a redhead, though." He replied, shrugged the matter and helped the ebony haired man to stand, "Anyway, we'll thank her when we see her, now I need to get you to bed, you don't look so good."

Ebony hair draped over blurry brown eyes, a little happy glint in his sad eyes was enough to make the tiniest of flame spark in his chest.

'_Yes, this woman is probably sent for me from the heavens..._' He told himself.

'_Maybe, just maybe it'll be all over?_' he felt strength increase in his body.

He wanted to see her again.

------------

A/N: … well?


	7. chapter six

Chapter Six:

------------

She felt confused, she knew she had actually came to this far away city to rest and stay away from all the chaos that had hurt her so far, she hated to admit that that scene, the man blacking out after his friends shoulder scene, she felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach, she didn't know why, she just knew that she didn't like it at all, or maybe it was just her and not the scene that made her so upset.

"Are you alright?" Testament asked, concern clear on his face as he helped her pack things back into the basket, "You look upset, did something happen?"

"No, not really." she grumbled, trying her best to stay calm, "I'm just in need of anger management, I guess." She sighed heavily and forked back her silken red bangs, "Why am I so angry? I don't even know what I'm about at!" she argued loudly.

"Shush, it's alright." Raven hair draped his shoulders when he cupped her shoulders, gently rubbing her arms, "You're just tense, I'm sure you'll feel much better after a nice hot bath." He purred into her ear, "How does that sound?"

She fought the flush that flamed her cheeks, "Testament, we've only been going out together for two months! Don't think I'd be letting you share my wardrobe anytime soon." She growled angrily yet still blushing.

He smiled and released a chuckle, "Didn't mean to upset you, I just thought I'd tease you a little." He released her shoulders to easily pick up the basket, "now, would you like something to eat on our way home?" he kindly offered.

She huffed and pouted childishly before standing up to her full height, she dusted her clothes and then walked past him, faking that she was upset, "Whatever!" she muttered under her breath.

The raven haired man only followed her silently, shaking his head, '_She can be such a child sometimes._' He laughed to himself, '_But I guess that's why I like her._' He reasoned.

She thought of him, that ebony haired, hazy eyed man from the park.

Not that she actually cared.

There was just something about him that made her chest ache.

'_Well, I might as well just forget him,_' she thought to herself, '_it's not like I'd be seeing him anytime soon._' She reasoned.

----------

"Confrontment – Volume Two."

"Her Return: Chapter Six: Part 5 of 5"

-(_He knew she was very stubborn, but never did he think that she would be willing to throw away her youth just to be with him. To be with an old man like himself, a man with no black hair on his head, nothing but white, his eyes have gone tired, his skin had gotten wrinkled, his hands have grown shaky and so were his feet, his back hurt at the slightest of move, his heart would race at the simplest of effort, there was nothing well in him physically, we was practically holding on to the last string of life. _

_ She had grown, he had to admit, from the small, little hotheaded girl into a fine, well curved figure of a woman. She had become such a beauty, her hair all so fine and her smile would never weather, her eyes would flash with life as her voice would echo with laughter, he would see her move around swiftly, like an antelope through the knoll, never tiring, never stopping, her youth reviving itself whenever they meet. _

_ She still starved for his love, he knew; she had met many men of her own age, she had fancied some and showed interest in others, but yet, her passion to him had never lessened, in fact, her feelings towards him have grown deeper, even he, as himself, could not find a woman who would keep him at such comfort as he is right now, but even then, he knew he would not last long enough to admit his feelings to her._

_He was dieing, and she was crying. _

_Her life had barely begun, his life was beginning to end. _

_He was happy with his time with her, she was side of him leaving her. _

_He was ready to go, she was wanted him to stay. _

_There was nothing she could do._

_He was already left her behind_.)-

------------

He felt his heart race faster whenever he had thought of her, that redheaded angel sent to him from the heavens; Oh for how much he wanted to see her again, her mere thought revived his spirit, he felt as if he could soar through the sky, he felt so light, so cool and so wonderful. He opened his blurry brown eyes, realizing that there was a pair of red orbs within his sight; he slowly recognized them as his littler brother's eyes.

"Hey, you're up!" Chipp said worriedly, "Are you alright? Want me to get you anything?" he quietly offered.

He felt his head slightly heavy and warm, so he closed his eyes briefly and knot his brows, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry…"

Ruby-red eyes blinked, a little confused, "Sorry for what?"

"For- causing you so much trouble." Anji told weakly, "If it weren't for me, you would've had a normal life, just like anyone else out there." He sighed slightly and opened his eyes, "You could've had a better life on your own, I'm just slowing you down."

"Don't be stupid!" the silver haired man shot, "We're brothers! We stick together through thick and thin! You were there for me when our parents separated; you were the only one who accepted to take me in even though nothing bonded me to you. You accepted me even when I was different. You accepted me… when everyone else rejected me."

Tired brown eyes blurred for a second before the ebony haired man smiled, reaching out to touch the ruby-eyed man's cheek, "Chipp, please if I'm a burden to you, just go. You needn't concern yourself to me." He calmly told.

"Stupid! I'm not leaving you behind! Not now, not ever!" he silver haired man flared, "It's all that b!tch Jam's fault!"

A slight twitch appeared on Anji's brow, that alone instantly shut his little brother up, "I don't blame her for dumping me." he told sadly, "She simply wanted someone rich so they could live a good life, she didn't want to live with a poor man like me." He sighed tiredly.

Chipp glared at his fists where he sat at the sofa, they were in the living room with Anji laid across it, Chipp sitting on a little stool near Anji's head.

There was a short period of silence between them.

"…_And when she sat there on that old wooden swing, she knew that time awaits for no one, she understood it at last_…" brown eyes closed as the brows rose slightly, "_She came to realize, he did not accept her by his side for he did not want her to suffer the loneliness of his loss if they ever got to be bonded. He wished to die alone so she would not find herself bonded to his troubles that were left behind_."

Chipp slowly looked into his brothers gentle, weary smile, he pressed his lips in though, he was silent.

"_Only then did she understand, he left her behind, because he truly loved her as well._" Blurry brown eyes slowly slid open, he turned a little sad smile to his little brother, that gentle smile still barely curving his pale lips.

"_The End._" Chipp smiled sadly, "She didn't get anything in the end, did she?"

"Maybe." Anji replied and moved his heavy head to gaze at the ceiling, "It depends on what she's thinking right now, really." He closed his eyes and sighed, "I wonder if she's crying right now."

"I guess you never know." Chipp spared a small smile, "You think she'd be getting a happy ending any-volume soon?"

"I'm planning on that." Anji chuckled, a small yet honest chuckle, "But I think I need a nap right about now, Chipp."

"Okay, let me help you to your room then." Chipp smiled and helped his brother up.

Perhaps things aren't always so bad.

Maybe if you wait long enough, if you work hard enough, then you'll get what you desire.

Even if it's not in the shape you want it, you might get it someday.

Only time could tell.

---------------

Note: reviews and pointes would be welcomed, flamer will be tossed to the anti-flamers club! lol!


	8. chapter seven

Chapter Seven:

-------------

She needed to do something about her hot temper, not only for her sanity, but also for the safety of those within the vicinity, because she knew she could really hurt a person if she was angered, probably angered enough to kill someone for that matter, and she simply did not want to actually go and kill someone; well, perhaps just break a shin or an arm, but not really kill a person, maybe just hurt him or rough him up very hard.

She seriously needed _mental_ help!

She was easily angered, even if the one making her angry was _herself_!

"Baiken?" Testament stepped into the kitchen, "Are you alright? You have been here since morning." The raven haired man told, "Are you looking for something?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I just didn't feel like going to the living room, that's all." she sighed in frustration and then brushed back stray strands of hair.

"Wish to talk about it?" Testament offered.

"No thanks." She breathed, glared at the small vase with dandelions in the center of the table before she closed her eyes.

The raven haired man sat next to her on the table, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes I'm fine, don't worry." She halfheartedly growled.

The raven haired man flinched at her growl before he sighed softly, "Well, don't stress yourself; if you're angry or upset, just take a cold drink and you'll be fine." He touched her hand before gently pressing his lips to her temple, "I'll be off to work now, will you be alright all by yourself?"

She flushed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah! I'll be fine and dandy unless the flower pisses me off or anything." She snorted sarcastically.

He smiled and waved goodbye before stepping out of the apartment.

Moments later, she felt bored, so she decided to go out for a short stroll around the block.

She dressed in a light black shirt and slacks to stay breezy during the hot summer day and then took the apartment keys.

She readied to leave.

---------

"Butterfly Wings – Volume One."

"Arrival: Chapter Two: Part 1 of 5"

-(_He had never seen her before, she was completely different, different is such a mysterious way. He had met many women, many with charms and grace, but he had never met a woman with such a raging soul, a woman with such brilliant eyes, she instantly challenged him, she dared to challenge the best? Who did she think she was? He accepted her challenge for he was aiming to make a mockery of her in front of all her friends. _

_She defeated him, fair and square. _

_He could not believe it! How could he have lost? _

_ Yet something inside of him was glad, glad to have found an equal, to have found a fine jewel, a jewel that would sparkle the brightest among the others of it's own kind. He wanted her, he knew he did, he wanted her more than anything in the world, he thought he had everything he wanted, he thought that there was nothing left for him to strive for, he guessed that he was wrong, for he have found something, something so very interesting, a woman all so magnificent and challenging. _

_He wanted to win this challenge even if it cost him his life!_)-

-------------

It had been a week on their first encounter, but the more he thought of her, the more he wanted to see her, the more his soul flared with desire.

He felt so alive!

He missed that fleeting feeling.

He missed it so much.

Anji leaned back in his favorite armchair, a small, puny and soft stool under his heels, he was feeling more comfortable; he adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose, remembering that he had forgotten his old glasses in the park the last time he went there. His eyes slightly stung, he had been hiding in the shade for so long, the sunlight harmed him? He knew he needed to rid of that problem, if he wanted to see _her_ again, if she was the kind of girl he thought she was, then she would probably be the type that can not stay still for very long.

Silver hair bounced over the ruby eyes, Chipp stepped into the living room with two hot mugs of coffee in each hand, he smiled at his brother before extending one of the two mugs to him, Anji accepted it with a silent smile, so Chipp simply seated himself on the nearby sofa. After a few moments, they have silently and slowly sipped their mugs half empty when Chipp decided to break the silence and speak.

"So? Want to do anything today? It's a nice weather outside." He offered gently.

Blurry brown eyes focused for a second, "Can we go back to the park?" he smiled hopefully.

Chipp arched a brow, "Um, I doubt that your glasses would still be there, you know."

Anji shrugged a shoulder, "Worth a try?"

Chipp squint his eyes just the tiniest bit, "You're- not going back there for the glasses, are you?" he said suspiciously.

The flush was faint, but the paleness of Anji's skin was enough to show it, "Not- really."

Chipp perked with interest, "Did you find something there from last time that interests you?"

Anji dropped his gaze, a little nervous, his thin, long fingers twitched, holding the marble surface of the mug a little tight.

Chipp almost panicked, "It's okay!" he said quickly, "If it bothers you, you don't have to answer."

Anji shook his head, blurry brown eyes turned to gaze into ruby-red, "I want to."

Chipp mentally flinched, but then slowly nodded, he awaited his brother to speak.

"I- want to go back there, I want to see her again." Pale, thin lips told, "I want to meet her again." He weakly smiled.

Chipp's ruby-red eyes widened, "Her? It's a girl?"

Anji nodded, he stared dreamily into his mug, his reflection dark and blurry.

"What does she look like? Do I know her?" ruby-red eyes flashed, an unreadable expression washing over his face.

Ebony hair bounced, "No, I never met her before."

Chipp knotted his brows, slight relief exchanged his drained expression, "I see, so you want to meet this girl again?"

"Yes…" he nodded slowly.

He felt his heart race again, he felt heat rush through his body and his mind began to focus.

He felt so live.

He missed that feeling.

----------

Note: Yo! So? How is this going so far?


	9. chapter eight

Chapter Eight:

----------------

She watched her reflection in the shop's window, she wanted to be sure that she was still her same old self, she wanted to be sure that there weren't any wrinkles on her face or skin, she wanted to be sure she still looked young. She hated being old, it made her feel useless and slow, she hated being angry as well, it made her brain go blank and her thoughts would simply refuse to surface, almost like a beast that takes over her body, and when she finally rids of it, she finds herself in a terrible mess, she had a fit at herself, she hated getting angry.

She sighed at the pretty dress before her, it was distracting her from examining her features, but she also had to admit that it looked pretty ravishing at the very least, she began to wonder if she could afford it, but quickly changed her mind once she saw how much it cost. She started cursing the greedy shop owner, who to her point of view, had placed too much money on a cheap piece of clothe, that she assumed unworthy, she had previously considered a dress; she hated wasting money more than getting angry at herself.

Stopping at the building where she lived, she perked a little to the sidewalk across of her and noticed two familiar figures. One was an albino at most, white hair and red eyes, black shirt and jeans with a half troubled, half laidback expression, she recognized him as the man from the park. As for the other man next to him, it was that pale dead-man with the black hair draped over his eyes, wearing a similar black shirt, but grey slacks instead of jeans, he looked better since the last time she saw him, she was slightly relieved.

But then she wondered, what were they doing in the building? Did they live there as well?

She decided to walk over and be friendly, she disliked being upset at herself for long.

She hated being upset…

She seriously needed mental help!

----------

"Butterfly Wings – Volume One."

"Arrival: Chapter Two: Part 2 of 5"

-(_She hated him, she found him nothing but a money grabbing jerk! Although she had to admit he was very charming and well mannered, but his attitude really upset her, she knew that she shouldn't have done what she did, challenging him in his own game, but she was baffled at herself for actually wining, since she had never actually played it for long, she was relieved that she did not embarrass herself in front of her friends and family. _

_ She expected him to be the sore-loser type of man, the type who would cheat to win whatever was the cost, but she was wrong, he was actually playing fair, even those sarcastic words he had said to her were probably just to taunt her, almost as if challenging her to an un-written duel, an unspoken fight, a duel she had won without even trying! _

_She was still confused, however. _

_Why was it that he looked so pleased when she won? _

_Did he actually enjoy that loss?_)-

---------

"Watch your step." Chipp gently warned, "The floor's been waxed, so be careful not to slip, okay?"

"I'm fine." Anji replied and hesitantly stepped into the sunlight.

It was summer alright, he thought; the sun was very warm and he felt his whole body warm up, warmth tingling through every nerve cell he had; his skin prickled and the sun rays were mentally tickling his senses, stroking his skin and warming his flesh all the way into the inner side. He drew a contented smile and inhaled deeply, sucking in the wonderful breeze into his weary, tired lungs. He had missed this feeling, the feeling of being alive.

All thanks to that mysterious woman.

And she hadn't even done anything to him, nothing at all!

"Hello there!" the voice rang in his ears, "I see it's you two again."

"Oh? Hey! Hi!" Chipp said slightly nervous, "Yeah, it's us." He paused for a moment, "Ah, well, I didn't get a chance, but I want to thank you for helping us the other day, you don't know how much you were a life saver." He chuckled.

Anji fixed his eyes to the ground, he could not look at her no matter how much he wanted; one reason was because the sun was a little too bright and he weren't used to it, two was because she was so beautiful, he knew that if he looked, he would net be able to pry his eyes off her.

"So?" she said once again, "You two live here?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" Chipp asked curiously.

"I live in the third floor, second left apartment, you?" she replied.

"What? We're on the third floor too, but the second right apartment!" he explained.

"Oh? So that makes us neighbors?" she asked quizzically, "Well I simply don't remember seeing you two," she paused, "I mean before meeting you in the park, that is." She explained.

"Ah, we don't go out much." Chipp chuckled.

"I'm Chipp, this is my brother, Anji." The silver haired man introduced, "And who might you be?"

"Baiken, nice to meet you Chipp, Anji." she said nicely, "Before anything gets screwed, I'd just like to warn you, I have anger-management problems, so if I blow up in your face, please forgive me, alright?" she said sheepishly.

"Um, okay, sorry about that." Chipp replied.

There was short pause.

"Is he always like that?" the redhead began gently, she was eyeing the ebony haired man who was practically scooting away from her.

"Ah, well- not most of the time." Chipp replied.

Baiken stepped closer to the retreating man, "Hey, I'm glad to see you're alright." She smiled sweetly.

Anji's brown eyes focused on her peach colored orbs, his brows slightly rose and his jaw began to move, the words barely coming out a whisper, "I'm pleased to meet you." he told her.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you as well." She smiled.

"So?" Chipp chimed happily, "Want to go out for a drink? We were going over to the coffee shop down the block."

The redhead considered the offer, "Well, it's not like I have anything else to do." She accepted.

"Great!" Chipp smiled and glanced over to his ebony haired brother.

Anji spared him a small nervous glance, almost as if asking him of what he was planning to do.

Chipp grinned slyly, he winked an eye.

Anji felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

What was Chipp thinking?

-----------

Note: -humming a random song-


	10. chapter nine

Chapter Nine:

-----------------

She picked up the spoon and calmly stirred her cold drink, listening to the soft ringing of ice colliding against each other against the smooth, crystal clear glass, the ice cubes have melted half way and the drink had become pleasantly cool, she smiled and took a slow, long sip, savoring the taste, the two men before her quietly drinking as well. The redheaded woman had ordered a simple drink of orange juice, the albino who was sitting to her right had previously ordered lemonade while the dead-man to her left didn't order anything in particular, but his albino friend ordered ice lemon tea for him, he probably knew what his friend liked because the ebony haired man smiled gratefully although he didn't say anything.

They seemed like two very good and close friends, considering that they looked so different, she assumed they were childhood friends or such. The albino was a merry fellow to say the least, his eyes were of brilliant red, almost as red as her raven haired friend, his hair was so silver-white, you'd think they're actually strands of silken snowflakes, as for his ebony haired friend, she realized that the dead-man's hair looked more like dark brown than black, really; his eyes were hidden under the long, thick bangs, she told herself that the man seriously needed a haircut!

"So?" she began and folded her arms, elbows on the table, "You two look very close, childhood friends or something?" she asked.

Chipp blinked, "Well, actually, we're step brothers." He told her and chuckled at her surprised expression, "Anji's parents are different than my parents, it's just that his mom married my dad, we're not really blood related." He shrugged.

"Oh, I never thought you two could be related since you look so different." She admitted, "So I take it you two live together?"

"Yeah, Anji and I rented the apartment together, so it's only normal that we help each other out to keep it."

"What about your parents?"

"They died in a car accident three yours ago." Chipp knot his brows in a small, sad expression, "They got rammed over by a truck."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Baiken replied, she stirred her glass just a little more before she spared the silent man a glance, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Anji slightly stiffened, he had his fists to his knees with his eyes to his lap the whole time, upon noticing him, he felt nervous.

Chipp laughed teasingly, "Ah, Anji and I just don't go out as much as we used to be, we're lacking in social relationships, you see." He sheepishly shrugged.

"Ah, I see." She nodded in understanding before she spared the silent man another glance, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk every once in a while."

Anji stole a little nervous glance before he dropped his gaze to his lap again.

She felt her brow twitch, she wondered why this silent man was avoiding her, was she that scary looking?

"Anyway, what about you?" Chipp chimed, "What brings a lovely lady like yourself to this humble little town?"

Baiken forced a little smile and took a sip from her drink, "Well, like I told you earlier, I need anger-management, so I got an outburst at work and, through a case of uncontrollable rage, beat the snot out of my boss." She released a small sigh, "I even got a heart attack short after, so not only did I lose my job, I'm also mentally ill." she grumbled, "The doctor told me to leave the city and go to a little town and rest my nerves, I'm here with a friend." She explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry; it seems that you haven't been having the best of time, huh?" Chipp scratched his head apologetically.

"I'm getting over it." She shrugged before swallowing the last of her drink, "Testament had been a lot of help."

"Testament?" Chipp arched a brow, "Is he your friend?" he smiled.

"More like my boyfriend." She stifled a small laugh.

But right then, she thought she saw the silent man twitch.

His shoulders stiffened and she noted that he didn't look like he was feeling comfortable.

'_Was it something I said?_' she thought to herself.

--------------

"Butterfly Wings – Volume One."

"Arrival: Chapter Two: Part 3 of 5"

-(_She came back to the same place, he knew she would come back, but he never thought he'd be so excited about it, he also never thought that she'd look even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. 'Oh, I shall enjoy conquering you, my dear!' he told himself in glee, he felt the flame of excitement build in his chest, he fisted his hands and readied for the upcoming battle. _

_ He strode towards her with balanced, calm steps, and as he expected, she was not pleased to see him. The way her eyes flared with rage and hatred, it was only an expression he loathed in others, but in the eyes of this woman, it felt different, it was tempting him, almost as if her eyes were calling him to yet another unwritten duel, a duel he is yet to discover, a duel that she will win on him. _

_He wanted this fine, young woman; he assumed that she would be very challenging. _

_He loved the challenges life tossed at him, it gave more spice to his blank, empty and boring life. _

_He smiled slyly like the weasel he was. _

_And as a stalking beast, he bared his fangs and ventured into this unspoken fight._)-

---------------

Anji felt his skin prickle, a strange, uncomfortable feeling began to swell in his chest.

She had a boyfriend? She was already taken?

Was his heart just playing tricks on him?

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Boyfriend you say?" his little brother's voice sounded weary, so he turned to his brother and secretly touched his leg.

When Chipp turned to look at him, Anji shook his head ever so lightly, asking his brother to simply drop the topic and change it.

Chipp pressed his lips and turned back to the redhead, "So? How long have you been going out?" he asked.

Anji's eyes widened a little, he felt his heart speed in his chest, so he nervously turned to look at the redheaded woman.

Baiken looked pretty bored, he noticed the expression on her face, her fist to her cheek as she stared idly to her empty glass and plate, she was poking at the flower vase with tiger lilies in the center of the table, "Oh not very long, Testament and I have been seeing each other for two months now, he still works at the old company where we both used to work at, though." She told before she adjusted herself for a more comfortable sitting position, "But since I got fired, he's out there even on vacation days to earn enough money to pay the rent for the apartment."

"So," chip hummed curiously, "do you like him?"

She arched a quizzical brow before it knotted into a frown, "What's it to you?"

Chipp blinked at her sudden change of mood and shrugged, "I was just asking."

"Well it's none of your business!" she halfheartedly snarled before she popped up to her feet and clutched her purse, "Anyway, I ought to go back home now, I'll see you guys around." She muttered angrily before she marched away.

They watched her leave, so as soon as she was out of ear shot, Anji turned to his little brother with an upset look.

"You really didn't have to do that." He halfheartedly scolded, "Things like that are personal issues to a woman!"

"Well sorry! I just thought you'd want to know if she liked him or not." Chipp reasoned, "Though I think that maybe she's not the one for you, people with mental illness are easily broken." He told honestly.

Anji nodded, although he felt his heart sink in his guts, he still hoped that maybe one day, he would get the chance to meet this woman in a more convenient time.

Chipp swallowed the last of his drink before he gazed at his brother's troubled expression, "Something wrong, Anji?"

The ebony haired man shook his head, "Tired." He simply replied, "The sun, its frying my brains." He then muttered and held his head.

The silver haired man looked atop of them at the umbrella atop their heads, they were still outside the restaurant at the tables, Chipp turned to face his weary brother, "If you want, we can go back home." He offered.

The ebony haired man nodded, so Chipp paid for the three meals before they turned back towards their home.

Anji started thinking of the woman once more.

Was she really the right woman, or was his heart playing trick on him?

He felt very confused.

----------

Note: -Yawn-


	11. chapter ten

Chapter Nine:

-----------------

She picked up the spoon and calmly stirred her cold drink, listening to the soft ringing of ice colliding against each other against the smooth, crystal clear glass, the ice cubes have melted half way and the drink had become pleasantly cool, she smiled and took a slow, long sip, savoring the taste, the two men before her quietly drinking as well. The redheaded woman had ordered a simple drink of orange juice, the albino who was sitting to her right had previously ordered lemonade while the dead-man to her left didn't order anything in particular, but his albino friend ordered ice lemon tea for him, he probably knew what his friend liked because the ebony haired man smiled gratefully although he didn't say anything.

They seemed like two very good and close friends, considering that they looked so different, she assumed they were childhood friends or such. The albino was a merry fellow to say the least, his eyes were of brilliant red, almost as red as her raven haired friend, his hair was so silver-white, you'd think they're actually strands of silken snowflakes, as for his ebony haired friend, she realized that the dead-man's hair looked more like dark brown than black, really; his eyes were hidden under the long, thick bangs, she told herself that the man seriously needed a haircut!

"So?" she began and folded her arms, elbows on the table, "You two look very close, childhood friends or something?" she asked.

Chipp blinked, "Well, actually, we're step brothers." He told her and chuckled at her surprised expression, "Anji's parents are different than my parents, it's just that his mom married my dad, we're not really blood related." He shrugged.

"Oh, I never thought you two could be related since you look so different." She admitted, "So I take it you two live together?"

"Yeah, Anji and I rented the apartment together, so it's only normal that we help each other out to keep it."

"What about your parents?"

"They died in a car accident three yours ago." Chipp knot his brows in a small, sad expression, "They got rammed over by a truck."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Baiken replied, she stirred her glass just a little more before she spared the silent man a glance, "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Anji slightly stiffened, he had his fists to his knees with his eyes to his lap the whole time, upon noticing him, he felt nervous.

Chipp laughed teasingly, "Ah, Anji and I just don't go out as much as we used to be, we're lacking in social relationships, you see." He sheepishly shrugged.

"Ah, I see." She nodded in understanding before she spared the silent man another glance, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk every once in a while."

Anji stole a little nervous glance before he dropped his gaze to his lap again.

She felt her brow twitch, she wondered why this silent man was avoiding her, was she that scary looking?

"Anyway, what about you?" Chipp chimed, "What brings a lovely lady like yourself to this humble little town?"

Baiken forced a little smile and took a sip from her drink, "Well, like I told you earlier, I need anger-management, so I got an outburst at work and, through a case of uncontrollable rage, beat the snot out of my boss." She released a small sigh, "I even got a heart attack short after, so not only did I lose my job, I'm also mentally ill." she grumbled, "The doctor told me to leave the city and go to a little town and rest my nerves, I'm here with a friend." She explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry; it seems that you haven't been having the best of time, huh?" Chipp scratched his head apologetically.

"I'm getting over it." She shrugged before swallowing the last of her drink, "Testament had been a lot of help."

"Testament?" Chipp arched a brow, "Is he your friend?" he smiled.

"More like my boyfriend." She stifled a small laugh.

But right then, she thought she saw the silent man twitch.

His shoulders stiffened and she noted that he didn't look like he was feeling comfortable.

'_Was it something I said?_' she thought to herself.

--------------

"Butterfly Wings – Volume One."

"Arrival: Chapter Two: Part 3 of 5"

-(_She came back to the same place, he knew she would come back, but he never thought he'd be so excited about it, he also never thought that she'd look even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. 'Oh, I shall enjoy conquering you, my dear!' he told himself in glee, he felt the flame of excitement build in his chest, he fisted his hands and readied for the upcoming battle. _

_ He strode towards her with balanced, calm steps, and as he expected, she was not pleased to see him. The way her eyes flared with rage and hatred, it was only an expression he loathed in others, but in the eyes of this woman, it felt different, it was tempting him, almost as if her eyes were calling him to yet another unwritten duel, a duel he is yet to discover, a duel that she will win on him. _

_He wanted this fine, young woman; he assumed that she would be very challenging. _

_He loved the challenges life tossed at him, it gave more spice to his blank, empty and boring life. _

_He smiled slyly like the weasel he was. _

_And as a stalking beast, he bared his fangs and ventured into this unspoken fight._)-

---------------

Anji felt his skin prickle, a strange, uncomfortable feeling began to swell in his chest.

She had a boyfriend? She was already taken?

Was his heart just playing tricks on him?

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Boyfriend you say?" his little brother's voice sounded weary, so he turned to his brother and secretly touched his leg.

When Chipp turned to look at him, Anji shook his head ever so lightly, asking his brother to simply drop the topic and change it.

Chipp pressed his lips and turned back to the redhead, "So? How long have you been going out?" he asked.

Anji's eyes widened a little, he felt his heart speed in his chest, so he nervously turned to look at the redheaded woman.

Baiken looked pretty bored, he noticed the expression on her face, her fist to her cheek as she stared idly to her empty glass and plate, she was poking at the flower vase with tiger lilies in the center of the table, "Oh not very long, Testament and I have been seeing each other for two months now, he still works at the old company where we both used to work at, though." She told before she adjusted herself for a more comfortable sitting position, "But since I got fired, he's out there even on vacation days to earn enough money to pay the rent for the apartment."

"So," chip hummed curiously, "do you like him?"

She arched a quizzical brow before it knotted into a frown, "What's it to you?"

Chipp blinked at her sudden change of mood and shrugged, "I was just asking."

"Well it's none of your business!" she halfheartedly snarled before she popped up to her feet and clutched her purse, "Anyway, I ought to go back home now, I'll see you guys around." She muttered angrily before she marched away.

They watched her leave, so as soon as she was out of ear shot, Anji turned to his little brother with an upset look.

"You really didn't have to do that." He halfheartedly scolded, "Things like that are personal issues to a woman!"

"Well sorry! I just thought you'd want to know if she liked him or not." Chipp reasoned, "Though I think that maybe she's not the one for you, people with mental illness are easily broken." He told honestly.

Anji nodded, although he felt his heart sink in his guts, he still hoped that maybe one day, he would get the chance to meet this woman in a more convenient time.

Chipp swallowed the last of his drink before he gazed at his brother's troubled expression, "Something wrong, Anji?"

The ebony haired man shook his head, "Tired." He simply replied, "The sun, its frying my brains." He then muttered and held his head.

The silver haired man looked atop of them at the umbrella atop their heads, they were still outside the restaurant at the tables, Chipp turned to face his weary brother, "If you want, we can go back home." He offered.

The ebony haired man nodded, so Chipp paid for the three meals before they turned back towards their home.

Anji started thinking of the woman once more.

Was she really the right woman, or was his heart playing trick on him?

He felt very confused.

----------

Note: -Yawn-


End file.
